Neighbourhood get togethers
by smilesallthewayforever
Summary: Where the strongest of Pirates are actually just your 'average' townsfolk. The wacky children of the town all have a regular get together every week at the local cafe whilst their parents chat. Join the kids crazy adventures and the insane conversations of the parents. Modern AU with devil fruit abilities.


"Ah! Sorry I'm late, Luffy decided he wanted to get some ice-cream on our way here." A tall red headed man said as he scrambled through the door with a little boy with black hair and wearing a straw hat ran around his legs. "You're spoiling him Akagami." A man with golden piercing eyes paled. "You only say that cause your son is obedient and doesn't create fire hazards wherever he goes," Spoke a tall man whose hair resembled a pineapple, "Besides, you spoil Perona rotten." "My daughter shall not be noted as spoiled rotten." Mihawk glared with his hawk eyes, which earned a gulp from Marco. "Girls are superior in every way to boys, of course we are going to be treated better." Huffed a young raven-haired girl. "Hancock! You should nyo better!" A short old lady scolded. "She's only saying what's true~" two girls sang alongside her. "Now little girl, don't go spouting random thoughts~" A blond man wearing a pink feather coat spoke to her. "Young Master, Hancock-ya is actually the strongest amongst us and always wins the fights, Perona-ya is also undefeated due to her devil fruit, technically the girls are superior to us." A short boy with a cold face and shadowed eyes informed. "Excuse me, is this where the regular children meet for the neighbourhood families?" Asked a tall black haired woman and a silver haired old man. "Yes indeed!" Shanks cheered. "Excellent, here are 8 brats! We'll be back in around 3 hours." The man said before rushing out of the Cafe with the woman. "Ok...well kids! How about you go have fun in the playground and introduce each other!" "Yeah!" Luffy cheered and ran to the cafe playground followed by the other children.

Whilst the parents continued to talk amongst themselves the children began their introductions. "We should start from oldest to youngest, so please, could the eight of you arrange yourselves in age order. State your name, age, nationality and dream." Hancock ordered to the 8 new companions. After a moment of shuffling they began. "Urouge, 15, Chinese, to travel the world and learn about their cultures." A tall and bulky boy wearing a black robe said. "Capone Bege, 14, Italian, to create my own mafia gang." said a short boy. "X Drake, 13, Scottish, to join the marines and become a hero!" A red-headed boy dressed in a marine themed outfit piped. "Scratchmen Apoo, 12, Korean, to become a famous musician." A long armed brunette said. "Basil Hawkins, 12, English, to become a fortune teller." A blonde boy droned. "Killer, 11, Scottish, to become a thief." Muffled a boy with shaggy blond bangs covering his eyes. "Jewelry Bonney, 10, American, to eat the worlds biggest pizza!" A little girl with pink hair and a patched up t-shirt and shorts shouted. "Eustass Kid, 10, Scottish, to create a fighting robot." A fiery headed boy hissed. "Good! You followed my instructions very well!" Hancock cheered. "Now us! I am Boa Hancock, I am 12 years old, I am from the Amazon and I wish to destroy all men to prove that women are the best." Hancock said which earned a yeah from the 4 other girls. "Trafalgar Law, 11, Spanish, to become a doctor." Law said with his usual plain expression. "Boa Sandersonia, 11, Amazonian and I wish to help my sister destroy men." The minty haired girl addressed. "Boa Marigold, 10 and the same as my sister." The ginger finished briefly. "Portgas D Ace, 9, Im Portuguese and I want my name to be heard around the world!" A freckled face boy stated. "Roronoa Zoro and the pinky is Perona." He pointed at a waving girl wearing a black and pink frilly dress. "We're both 8 because were twins, we're Japanese. I wish to become the greatest swordsman in the world." Zoro said smugly holding up his bamboo katana's. "I want to live in a dark castle and be the princess of Ghosts." Perona added in. "Im Monkey D Luffy and I'm gonna be King of the Pirates!" Luffy yelled at the top of his lungs. "He is 6 and Brazilian." Zoro filled in with a roll of his eyes.

"Now that introductions are complete how about a game of tag?" Sandersonia suggested. "Yeah! Ace is it!" Luffy hollered before running away. "OI! LUFFY!" Ace shouted and ran after him when everyone had ran away.

**I know this was rushed but I just suddenly got the idea and decided to write it. Everyone is wearing what they wore from when Oda drew them as kids except for Perona just cause. Reviews would be appreciated and I hope you enjoy the story.**


End file.
